The invention relates to power distribution, and more particularly, to power distribution from a portable generator to an appliance.
When electricity supplied from a primary source to electrical appliances is disconnected, known standby generators are typically used as secondary power sources to provide secondary or backup power. However, these standby generators typically use combustion-engines and fossil fuel to drive the engines. In such cases, the cost of using standby generators to provide power is high due to rising fuel cost. Standby generators are also limited to outdoor usage due to toxic fume emission. In order to utilize these outdoor standby generators to provide power to mostly indoor appliances, numerous costly devices and interfaces between the standby generators and the indoor appliances are also required.